Adiós
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: One-Shot, trata el tema del maltrato hacia las parejas, es un tema muy serio y que poco caso hacemos... Summary: "¿cómo pude tan cegado con aquello?, nadie me conoce mejor, cuánta razón tenía… fue mi peor fallo…" Nadie está solo aun que se crea, siempre habrá alguien cerca de ti para darte una mano, nunca lo olvides :)


Disclaimer: Los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, solo a Akira Amano

Escrito en primera persona

"Situación pasada"

" _ **pensamientos actuales**_ "

" _situación actual_ - _ **conversación actual**_ "

Espero que sea una lectura interesante. ¡Hasta más ver!

Capítulo único / One-shot

No entiendo por qué todo el mundo me dice que está mal, que tenga cuidado, que sea observador que todas las señales están ahí y al final no será lo que mejor me conviene. Ellos no saben nada, _**eso es lo que me solía decir constantemente**_ , ¿por qué simplemente no me dejan vivir esa vida tan hermosa que tengo?, _**que tan equivocado estaba… ¿qué hermoso había en aquello?**_ , nadie comprende lo que me gusta que me regale esas hermosas sonrisas, ¿ _ **porque no habré escuchado antes…?**_ , esos regalos y detalles nadie más que esa persona puede dármelos, _**¿cómo pude tan cegado con aquello?**_ , nadie me conoce mejor, _**cuánta razón tenía… fue mi peor fallo…**_

" _ **Déjalo cuanto antes**_ " me aconsejaban erróneamente, ¿por qué tenía que dejar a alguien que me ama tanto?

" _ **Esto sólo te va a hacer daño**_ " ¿daño?, no lo entiendo… ¿qué es lo que me va a hacer daño?

" _ **¿No ves que sólo nos preocupamos por ti?**_ " Si os preocuparais de mí no intentaríais separarnos

"…" finalmente se callaron, al fin podré juntarme contigo sin tener que escuchar sus reclamos y estúpidas palabras sin sentido.

 _ **¿Por qué no los escuché en ese momento? ¿Por qué no vi las señales que ellos me decían y yo veía aun no quisiera hacerlas caso? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿A tanto ha llegado aquello que ya no tengo a nadie cerca de mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora…?**_

 _Caída… ahora mismo solo veo un pozo sin fondo del cual no sé cómo escapar… ¡Alguien… ayúdame! Quiero gritar, pero mis cuerdas vocales no emiten sonido, de mis labios no salen palabras, quiero recuperar lo que estúpidamente perdí. Por favor… alguien… quiero salir de este hoyo que me hunde y consume más. No quiero seguir con esto, no quiero seguir con este sufrimiento y dolor… No sé dónde escapar sin que encuentre… solo quiero desaparecer… solo quiero…_

" _ **Tsuna**_ _" escucho que me llaman y no puedo evitar el encogerme en aquella esquina oculto es la oscuridad de la habitación._

" _ **Tsuna…**_ _" vuelvo a escuchar, pero una voz distinta, que me llaman pero de forma más cálida y pausada, aquella voz me da seguridad y no me siento temeroso._

" _ **Todo ha acabado**_ _" me dice otra voz que poco a poco voy reconociendo, el embotamiento en mi cabeza se va disipando y la niebla en mis ojos desaparece dejándome ver, cuando giro mi rostro, esas caras sonrientes y ansiosas._

" _ **No estás sólo, nunca lo vas a estar**_ _" escucho que me dicen con seguridad mientras me extienden sus manos con cautela._

 _Extiendo la mía adolorido y siento como la toman con suavidad, tacto, amabilidad y reverencia; posteriormente siento otras manos cerca de mi ayudándome a incorporarme ya que no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo a causa de mi maltrecho y delgado cuerpo._ _ **¿Por qué no lo noté antes…? Aquello no era amor… aquello era obsesión y control… aquello era maltrato sutil que se volvió maltrato constante…**_

 _Todo empezó con una ojeada a mi teléfono móvil y terminó con una llamada de teléfono, una empezó como curiosidad y otra terminó con encierro._ _ **¿De verdad puedo volver a ver la luz? ¿Ya no estaré más tiempo encerrado en una mentira que yo mismo me construí? Por favor… decirme que soy libre al fin.**_

" _ **No te preocupes… nosotros estamos aquí… ya no te puede hacer más daño**_ _" y es verdad… cuando salimos por la puerta de aquella casa puedo observar como la policía está metiendo en los asientos traseros a aquella persona que tanto amé, que tanto me protegió y juró amarme, cuidarme, mimarme y ayudarme… esa persona que tanto respeté y admiré…_

 _Adiós…_

 _Nunca te olvidaré…_

 _Pero ya no te temeré más…_

 _Adiós… mi primer amor…_

 _Adiós… mi carcelero y maltratador…_

 _Hasta siempre… Reborn…_

Hace tiempo que no escribía nada, pero esto me salió al leer una noticia sobre el acoso de las parejas, el maltrato empieza, como bien dijo la noticia, con el constante miramiento de un móvil, preguntas sin sentido… luego ya viene la locura, el maltrato y no hay vuelta atrás…

Si quién lea esta siente que su pareja actúa así que avise rápidamente a la policía o si tiene un número especial en su país para ayudas de ese tipo que no dude, avisa o llama, no están solos, siempre habrá alguien para vosotros.

¡Saludos!

Mika


End file.
